Emmerdale
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: An Emmerdale fanfic including new charecters
1. Chapter 1

_An Emmerdale fanfic with some O/C _

_Willow_

_Hillary_

_Fiona_

_Ocean_

_Callie_

Ali Spencer sat at home with Ruby waiting for her coffee when Rachel knocked on the door panicked holding Archie and just barging past Ruby after she'd opened the door, she passed Ruby Archie before seeing Ali.

"Ali I dunno what to do", Rachel said.

"What is it", Ali asked.

"It's Hillary", Rachel replied.

"Is she alright", Ali asked concerned.

"She's been chucked out", Rachel replied.

Ali just looked at Rachel as Hillary has autism and has three kids who are usually checked on by a social worker and Hillary's oldest daughter Fiona looks after her and calms her down a lot of the time. Hillary has three daughters, Fiona, Ocean and Callie. Hillary has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Rachel left to go and collect Hillary and Callie who wasn't at nursery today as she felt a little ill. Once Rachel arrived Callie came out of the house and got into the back of the car where Rachel done her seat belt for her. Hillary was inside panicking about Fiona and Ocean who are at school. Rachel helped Callie out of the car and they went inside to join Hillary.

"Hillary, I'll drive you", Rachel said.

"No", Hillary replied.

"Hillary, come on", Rachel said.

Hillary got into her car as Rachel strapped Callie in to go to Emmerdale farm. Back at home Ali was panicking about Hillary. Ruby tried to calm her down by talking about it to her.

"Ali, did Hillary live with someone else", Ruby asked.

"Hillary wasn't like me she'd only drink out of her cup and none others, she was diagnosed with autism and mum just gave her away to auntie Barbara", Ali replied.

"Is she nice", Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Hillary's lovely she wouldn't hurt a fly", Ali replied.

Ruby smiled at Ali, when all of a sudden they got a knock on the door from the police.

"Ali", Ruby called.

"Oh what's he done now I promise ya Sean will never do it again", Ali replied.

"Ms Spencer we are here about your daughter Willow Spencer", The officer said.

"Willow", Ali replied confused.

The police went on at Ali while Rachel just looked at Willow in shock. Once the police had gone Ali just looked at Willow, she was shocked to see her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant.

"Willow", Ali said.

"Yes I know, it was just a mistake", Willow replied.

"A mistake that's taken over your life", Ali replied.

"Which rooms mine I'm going to unpack", Willow asked.

"Your gonna have to share with Amelia so one on the right", Ali replied.

Ali sat down and looked at Ruby as Rachel came back with Hillary and knocked on the door.

"Everything alright", Rachel asked.

"Willow's home", Ali replied.

"Isn't that good", Rachel asked.

"Willow's pregnant", Ruby replied.

Rachel looked shocked, her fourteen year old niece was pregnant. Rachel decided to show Hillary her new house. She took her and Callie next door.

"It's a three bedroom house, I thought maybe Fiona have her own room and Ocean and Callie share", Rachel said.

"I live here", Hillary asked as Declan cam in.

"I see you like it", Declan said.

Hillary hide behind Rachel holding Callie's hand.

"Declan is the man who owns the house, you pay him the rent", Rachel replied.

"How many people", Declan asked.

"Four", Rachel replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sean and Amelia came home from school and were shocked to see Willow standing in the living room. Sean went and welcomed her back as she is his twin sister while Amelia just stood there until Sean made her say hello. Willow had a lip piercing and nose piercing since Ali last saw her. Sean took Willow upstairs to show her is new computer games.

"Mummy has someone hurt Willow", Amelia asked.

"No, why would someone have hurt Willow", Ali asked.

"Because she's pregnant", Amelia replied.

Ali went quiet as Ruby offered to take Amelia to the swings where Jacob and Sarah also were playing. Ruby took a seat next to Debbie as Alicia was pushing Jacob and Sarah on the swings. Amelia watched as Jacob let her get on the swing so he watched.

"That was kind Jacob", Alicia said.

On the bench Ruby and Debbie were talking while watching Sarah and Amelia play on the swings.

"Why were the police round your place", Debbie asked.

"Ali's oldest daughter Willow got herself into some trouble after being kicked out of a special school", Ruby replied.

"Didn't realize Ali had two daughters", Debbie answered.

Ruby shrugged as she watched Amelia. Hillary walked in as she sat on a bench with Fiona while Ocean and Callie ran about. Debbie walked over followed by Ruby.

"Hello I'm Debbie", Debbie said.

"This is Hillary and I'm Fiona, mum's a little shy about new people", Fiona replied.

"Do you remember me, Ruby, Ali's friend", Ruby asked.

Ruby nodded and smiled as Fiona smiled. Debbie started talking to Fiona.

"Do you have to look after your sisters", Debbie asked.

"No only mum, mum looks after them and I only look after mum if something's not right or how she planned", Fiona replied.

"Oh okay, you sister is playing with my daughter", Debbie said looking up.

"That's Ocean she is lovely", Fiona replied.

"Ocean is playing with Sarah", Debbie answered.

As Sarah and Ocean were running about Sarah fell over as Debbie rushed over as Ocean started to panic thinking Debbie may think she had hurt Sarah when she hadn't touched her. Ocean looked upset as Debbie looked up.

"It's okay darling I saw she just fell and you didn't touch her", Debbie said.

"Is Sarah alright", Ocean asked.

"Yeah she's fine", Debbie replied as Sarah got back up.

"Mum can Ocean come round and see Jack", Sarah asked.

"Yeah of course she can", Debbie replied.

Ocean smiled as Debbie went to sit back down next to Fiona who smiled at her. Sarah continued laughing and smiling while playing with Ocean.

"What school is that", Sarah asked.

"King Georges", Ocean replied.

"I go to Emmerdale Farm primary", Sarah replied.

"I'm gonna move their", Ocean answered.

Callie tried to get on the swing but she couldn't get on so Alicia picked her up and helped her own and pushed her a little as Callie is only four, she made sure Callie was holding on tightly, while Amelia was able to swing herself after a little bit of help. Callie smiled as she was being pushed a little by Alicia while Hillary was just watching.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean and Amelia came down for breakfast dressed for school while Willow was still a sleep in Amelia's room. Sean had cornflakes and Amelia had coco pops for breakfast while Ali checked they had everything with Ruby's help.

"How come Willow don't have to go to school", Sean asked.

"Cuz she don't okay", Ali replied.

"It's not fair", Amelia answered.

"She'll be going soon", Ruby replied.

Ali took Sean and Amelia to the bus stop and got on with them Sean sat with Belle and Amelia sat with Gemma, while back home Willow had just woken up and looked bigger than yesterday. She sat at the table and looked half dead.

"Hey cheer up", Ruby said.

"I'm just tired", Willow replied.

She ate some coco pops as Rachel entered holding Archie.

"Ali not got her in school yet", Rachel asked.

"No", Ruby replied.

"I just helped Hillary get Fiona, Ocean and Callie in school and nursery", Rachel answered.

Rachel left again as Willow just watched. Half an hour later Ali arrived back home. Ruby told her about what Rachel said as Ali looked at Willow.

"Will she get bullied", Ali asked.

"If I do they can do one", Willow replied going to watch some television.

"She's defiantly a mini you", Ruby said.

Ruby and Ali went and sat next to Willow as she just looked up at them looking at them both.

"What", Willow asked.

"Where have you been", Ali asked.

"I was in a shelter, I lied about my age I said I was sixteen", Willow replied.

"And the pregnancy", Ali asked.

"The father's called Toby", Willow replied.

"Did he you know", Ruby asked.

"No his fifteen, I love him", Willow answered before storming out.

She went into the cafe and saw Dan sitting there with a coffee on his own just gazing into space looking around and then drinking the coffee, Willow went up behind him.

"Remember me", Willow asked as Dan turned around and nearly choked on his coffee.

Dan was speechless his daughter was standing in front of him in a top and leggings. He brought her a cake and started talking to her as Ruby came in for work.

"Does your mum know your here", Ruby asked.

"No and I'm talking to my dad", Willow replied.

"Willow love you've got quite big around the stomach", Dan said wondering if he should have brought her the cake.

"Dad I'm pregnant", Willow announced.

Dan just sat in shock he couldn't believe his fourteen your old daughter was pregnant at such a young age. He just stared at her then at her stomach not knowing what to do or say about his teenage daughter being pregnant, he left and went to Ali who was thinking of how she lied about her aged and stayed in a shelter for two years, she was surprised she still went to school, but she was probably forced to.

"She's pregnant", Dan said.

"Yeah I know", Ali replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chas, Charity and Debbie were talking about Willow's pregnancy when Hillary came over to Debbie. She looked worried so Debbie left them and went off with Hillary.

"Hillary what is it", Debbie asked.

"I can't find Ali or Ruby you have to help", Hillary replied worried.

"Okay", Debbie answered.

Hillary took Debbie back to her cottage where a small fire had been, Debbie looked at Hillary then back down.

"I was cooking breakfast, I'm sorry", Hillary cried just as Rachel walked in.

"It's alright", Debbie replied hugging Hillary and surprising Rachel when she hugged back.

Rachel left and wasn't sure whether to tell Declan or not as she pays him. Debbie took Hillary to Declan and explained everything while Hillary just cried. Declan started shouting scaring Hillary as Katie walked in.

"DECLAN", Katie shouted making him look at her.

"She said she's sorry now just leave her alone", Katie replied.

Declan agreed as Debbie took Hillary to her house where Chas and Charity were both looking after Jack. As Hillary entered she looked a little shy as Chas and Charity were new to her. Debbie took her up to Chas.

"This is Chas", Debbie said as Hillary just waved.

"Hello", Chas answered.

"And this is my mum Charity", Debbie replied taking her to Charity.

"Hello", Charity said.

"And this little person is Jack", Debbie said picking up her baby.

"Can I hold him", Hillary asked.

"Sure", Debbie said passing him to her as she sat down.

Hillary was really good with kids but you had to watch her as she has autism and can be unpredictable. Chas and Charity smiled at her holding Jack.

"Got any children of your own", Charity asked.

"Yes", Hillary replied.

"What's they're names", Charity asked.

"Fiona, Ocean and Callie", Hillary replied.

Debbie smiled as she watched Jack fall asleep in Hillary's arms and that was the easiest Jack had ever fallen asleep, so Debbie took him and put him into his cot.

"Shh baby sleeping", Hillary said.

Everyone then started communicating on white boards because Hillary didn't want Jack to wake up. Debbie couldn't stop laughing and it was harder when Hillary wrote she has done his though all three babies sleeping. Chas and Charity just laughed as Hillary kept a straight face. Hillary then had to go and pick Callie up from nursery so Chas offered to go with her. She drove Hillary up there after Hillary put Callie's seat in the back. She waited in the car while Hillary went to collect Callie. Callie ran out.

"Mummy", Callie said before hugging her.

Hillary held Callie's hand and brought her to Chas' car and then strapped her in.

"Hello", Callie said.

"Hello", Chas replied as Hillary strapped her in then got into the front.

Chas drove off playing a kids radio station.


	5. Chapter 5

Chas got an unexpected visitor it was her son Aaron and even more shocked to see Erin her daughter. Erin had enrolled herself into school and already had the uniform she needed, Chas just stood in shock as Aaron and Erin entered. Erin had two plaits pinned up in her blonde hair and she had braces. Aaron just sat their looking at Chas as Erin went out. While walking Erin bumped into Willow.

"Long time no see", Erin said.

"Yeah well you got me kicked out", Willow replied.

"Woah", Erin said looking at Freya.

"Yes I'm pregnant", Willow replied.

Erin looked shocked.

"What", Willow asked.

"Nothing", Erin replied.

Willow walked off and went to see Ruby in the cafe, she brought a cake and then left again, she went to meet her mum and Rachel so she could go to school. Willow got into the back of Rachel's car and Ali got into the front, they put their seat belts on while waiting for Rachel as she was leaving Archie with Eric and Val. They drove to the school where Rachel helped get Willow in.

"So what's her name", The head asked.

"Willow Spencer", Ali replied.

"Okay", The head teacher said writing down her name.

"The thing about our Willow is she'll need time off school", Ali said.

"What ever for", The head asked.

"I'm five months pregnant", Willow replied.

The head teacher just looked at Willow and then Rachel and Ali he said she could come next Monday so Rachel filled in her details for the school while Willow just sat their bored. They then went home where Willow went to pick her new uniform and took Erin with her after going to get her from Chas' house, she knocked on the door as Aaron opened it then got Erin for Willow. They went to the shop where Willow brought a short grey skirt three polo shirts two grey cardigans and a pair of trainered boots. Erin just looked at it all and then at Willow. They then went back to Ali's house and then to Willow and Amelia's bedroom to hang up the new clothes, Willow knew she already had black tights.

"Who's the dad", Erin asked.

"A sixteen year old called Toby", Willow replied.

"Oh right", Erin said looking at her baby scan.

"Yeah", Willow replied.

"Did he hurt you", Erin asked.

"No", Willow replied.

"You sure", Erin answered to make sure.

"Yes", Willow snapped back.

Erin just looked at Willow as she looked down.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Ali woke up crying which also woke Ruby up who was next door, she came into Ali's room where Sean had already entered and hugged his mum as Ali sat up crying.

"Ali", Ruby asked.

"Mum she'll be fine", Sean said.

"What's happened", Ruby asked.

"What if Willow's birth doesn't go to plan and she dies or what if she can't come home or the baby is taken", Ali cried.

"Willow will be fine and a fantastic mother", Ruby replied.

"Your gonna have a beautiful grandchild and me and Amelia a beautiful niece or nephew", Sean replied.

"I suppose you want a nephew", Ruby said.

"I don't mind, you can get a girl into football and computer games", Sean replied.

"True", Ruby answered.

Sean went back to bed leaving Ali and Ruby he first checked on his younger sisters Willow and Amelia to make sure they were asleep and alright as Amelia can sometimes silently cry in the night, as they were both fine he quietly shut the door before going downstairs to get Ali some water. After five minutes he came up with the glass of water and handed it to her as Ruby hugged her. Sean then left to go back to bed as he had a test tomorrow in a subject he likes so he wants to do well in it.

"You alright now", Ruby asked.

Ali nodded wiping away the tears. At midnight they got a knock on the door waking everyone up.

"Who in their right minds wakes everyone up at midnight", Willow asked.

"I dunno", Ruby replied as Ali answered the door.

"She's beautiful", Hillary said.

"Sorry", Debbie said to Ali as she tried to stop Hillary.

"Who's that", Ali asked.

"Estelle", Hillary replied.

"Estelle is beautiful, but can we all go back to bed", Ali said.

"Okay", Hillary replied.

Hillary left with Estelle so they could go back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Four months later Willow went into labour and was found by Charity who called an ambulance and went with her as no one could find Ali, once they arrived Willow was scared and didn't know what to expect. A few hours later Ruby, Ali, Sean, Amelia and Dan turned up at the hospital where Ali took over from Charity who then took a seat next to Ruby. A few minutes later Belle and Gemma entered.

"Is Willow alright", Gemma asked.

"Yeah", Dan replied.

An hour later they herd a cry and looked up at a tearful Ali who had just come out.

"I've got a granddaughter", Ali said wiping her tears.

A day later Willow came home with her daughter and Belle and Gemma couldn't wait to see her.

"What's her name", Gemma asked.

"Jocelyn", Willow replied.

"That's lovely", Belle answered.

"Well Jocelyn Alison Charity", Willow said.

Belle and Gemma smiled at Willow as she moved a little in the car seat before Willow went inside.


End file.
